Revancha
by danalia
Summary: Seirin y Konoha buscan su revancha después de perder en las clasificatorias a la Winter cup contra la "Generación de los milagros"... Secuela de Seirin vs Konoha.
1. Juego perdido

Hoooooooooooooola a todos, aquí dejo el primer capítulo de "Revancha" para aquellas personas que tenían interés en una continuación de Seirin vs Konoha. Es corto, ya que una introducción y para que les haga funcionar la memoria, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado "Seirin vs Konoha", asique se recomienda leerlo con anticipación.

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y FujimakiTadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Revancha**

Juego perdido

_Es un hermoso día de primavera, veo los pétalos de sakura caer mientras el equipo de basquetbol de Konoha y Seirin dan las 35 vueltas alrededor del instituto que les pedí… Así es, ambos equipos están entrenando juntos y no hay solo una razón para ello._

_Un de los motivos es que todos estamos en una situación compleja en este momento, ya que en la Winter cup del año pasado, ambos equipos fueron eliminados en las clasificatorias contra la "Generación de los milagros". Sin embargo, el motivo principal por el que estoy a cargo del entrenamiento de los dos equipos, es que los miembros de tercer año ya no están y eso incluye a Riko. Ella está intentando convencer a los profesores de que la dejen continuar como entrenadora de Seirin cosa que, considerando los resultados que ha obtenido, no será difícil. Aunque esto no quita que le tomara algo de tiempo el arreglar el departamento al cual se mudó para asistir a la universidad, asique mientras ella se acostumbra a la vida universitaria y la directiva de Seirin la contrata como entrenadora, yo acepte encargarme del entrenamiento por ella. Después de todo, ambas vemos a la "Generación de los milagros" como los principales rivales a vencer._

-Bien… Descansen 5 minutos, traeré las camisetas para hacer unos partidos de práctica. Si los de primer año terminaron con los abdominales, pueden ir a cambiarse… No quiero sobrecargarlos, ya que sus cuerpos no están acostumbrados, pero deben quedarse a ayudar a sus compañeros y a observar los partidos.

-Si… -**Respondimos todos en coro.**

-La entrenadora es más estricta de lo que pensé –**Comentó Furihata mientras se sentaba.**

-Es verdad… -**Afirmo Fukuda.**

-Kagami, al menos debiste advertirnos –**Me reclamó Kawahara.**

-Ehhh?... –**Pronuncie confundido.**

-Cierto, y yo creí que podríamos tener un descanso sin nuestra entrenadora –**Dijo Fukuda molesto.**

-Así es, ella se la pasó haciéndonos entrenar día y noche después de perder antes de poder clasificar a la Winter cup –**Menciono Furihata estirándose.**

-Yo tampoco conocía el entrenamiento de Hinata, no hablen como si supiera todo sobre ella.

-Chicos, concéntrense por favor –**Ordenó nuestro capitán… Y es que después de que los Sempais se fueran, Kuroko fue nombrado capitán del equipo de basquetbol de Seirin **–En primer lugar nuestra entrenadora nos hace entrenar para que mejoremos y no vuelva a pasar lo mismo que en las clasificatorias pasadas y, en segundo lugar, Hyuuga-san acepto ayudar con el entrenamiento cuando no tiene obligación para hacerlo.

-Lo sabemos, perdón… -**Dijo Kawabara mientras Fukuda y Firihata asentían arrepentidos. Supongo que a Kuroko se le da bien lo de ser capitán… Sin embargo, ahora estamos en una pésima situación. No es seguro que acepten que Aida-san siga como nuestra entrenadora, la "Generación de los milagros" está en su mejor momento y nosotros nos quedamos con muy pocos miembros… Me pregunto cómo podremos arreglar todo esto.**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

¿Cómo es posible que en un capítulo tan corto pasen tantas cosas? Los de tercer año se fueron, Riko intenta mantenerse como entrenadora, Hinata se encarga de ambos equipos y Kuroko es el nuevo capitán.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Nuevo integrantes

Los equipos deben lidiar con los de primer año…

¿Habrá un nuevo novato prometedor?

¿Riko se mantendrá en Seirin?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	2. Nuevos integrantes

Aquí está el segundo capítulo… Disfrútenlo.

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado "Seirin vs Konoha", asique se recomienda leerlo con anticipación.

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Revancha**

Nuevos integrantes

_Fuimos a las montañas en un viaje especial para hacer que los novatos, tanto de Seirin como de nuestra preparatoria, aumentaran su resistencia y se acostumbraran a los entrenamientos. Cuando iban en el tercer cuarto en un partido de práctica entre Sempais y Kohais, ella apareció…_

-Mucho gusto, soy Aida Riko y acabo de ser nombrada como la entrenadora oficial de Seirin –_Dijo abriendo las puertas sorpresivamente y con una gran sonrisa _–Hinata te agradezco la ayuda, pero hay algunas cosas que quiero tratar con el equipo. Asique…

-Eh?... Ah, por su puesto. Todos los miembros de Seirin pueden irse, espero haber podido ayudarlos con el entrenamiento.

-Lo hizo, Hyuuga-san... Gracias por todo –_Dijo Kuroko apareciendo a mi lado._

-No fue nada. Ya no nos veremos hasta el Interhigh, no falten.

-Ustedes tampoco –_Comento Taiga._

-Por supuesto, tendremos nuestra revancha contra la Generación de los milagros ¿Verdad?

-Exacto, asique dense prisa… Los de primero ¿Qué esperan? También son parte de Seirin ¿No? Rápido... Adiós, Hinata.

-Nos vemos, Riko-san.

-Parece bastante animada por volver a ser la entrenadora –_Comento mi primo._

-Así es, pero es posible que esa no sea la única razón –_Mencioné inquieta._

-¿Qué más podría ser? –_Pregunto Naruto confundido._

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea… No será nada bueno si tenemos que enfrentarlos, tenemos que entrenar –_Respondí mientras revisaba mis anotaciones._

-¿Escucharon a la entrenadora, novatos? Comiencen a correr -_Ordenó el capitán._

-Si… -_Respondieron los de primer año mientras comenzaban a moverse._

-Estas preocupada sobre volver a jugar contra Seirin ¿Verdad? –_Comento Shikamaru asiendo que sus compañeros se exaltaran para que, luego, vieran a sus Kohais correr._

-Así es… En el Interhigh del año pasado ganamos porque teníamos el factor sorpresa, pero ya no contamos con eso. Asique tenemos que encontrar otra forma para poder volver a jugar contra ellos –_Mencioné mientras ellos bajaban la cabeza _–Sin embargo, tenemos que ir paso a paso… No pudimos jugar en la Winter cup, porque subestimamos a la "Generación de los milagros". Existen más equipos fuertes que los que conocemos ahora y así como nosotros tenemos nuevos integrantes, esos equipos también los tienen. Si nos descuidamos, no conseguiremos nada.

-Hina-chan… -_Dijo Kiba._

-¡Es verdad, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! –_Comento Naruto al recuperar su ánimo._

-Si ellos mejoraron, nosotros también podemos hacerlo –_Mencionó el Uchiha._

-Cierto… Después de todo, la razón principal por la que perdimos en las preliminares no es que ellos hayan mejorado –_Recordó el capitán._

-¿A qué te refieres, Shikamaru? –_Cuestionó Lee sin entender._

-Kaijo, Shuutoku, Touo, Yosen y Rakuzan se volvieron más fuertes, pero el mayor problema fue que consiguieron hacer que los jugadores novatos se integraran rápidamente y su eso mejoro su trabajo en equipo… Si a eso le sumamos que hayan eliminado sus malos hábitos, era de esperarse que perdiéramos -_Expliqué._

-y entonces ¿qué haremos? –_Pregunto Neji interesado._

-Primero tenemos que hacer que los de primer año se acostumbren al entrenamiento que llevamos y veremos que pueden hacer. Después pensaremos en lo demás, asique…

-Nosotros también tenemos que entrenar ¿Verdad? –_Comento el Inuzuka mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba a Akamaru en el suelo para dirigirse a la cancha._

-Exactamente… Empezamos con un tres a tres; Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru a la derecha. Kiba, Neji y Lee a la izquierda… ¿Listos?

-Sí… -_Respondieron al unísono._

-Entonces... ¡Comiencen!

* * *

-Que bien… -**Dijo Kawahara mientras suspiraba **–Es un alivio saber que no nos quedamos sin entrenador.

-Es verdad, no sé qué habríamos hecho si eso pasara –**Comento Furihata.**

-Ahora podemos concentrarnos en entrenar –**Dije emocionado.**

-Eso sería lo ideal, pero hay algo de lo cual encargarse antes –**Mencionó la entrenadora.**

-¿Es sobre los nuevos miembros? –**Le cuestiono el pequeño peliceleste.**

-Así es… El año pasado intente aprovechar el que ganáramos la Winter cup para atraer jugadores prometedores, pero quienes vinieron solo querían destacar y creían que no tendrían que hacer sacrificios para volverse fuertes. Los pocos que realmente estaban interesados, no tenían el nivel físico adecuado, asique hice un segundo equipo para entrenarlos. Sin embargo, no estaban listos para jugar durante el Interhigh y no conseguimos clasificar a la Winter cup. Incluso los novatos de este año solo podrán jugar en los partidos de práctica del segundo equipo –**Explico la castaña mientras le reclamaba a los novatos que corrieran más rápido.**

-¿Qué hay de Hiroshi? –**Pregunte al recordar lo bueno que es para el basquetbol.**

-Bueno… El jugara con ustedes, pero hay que esperar a que su suspensión sea levantada. Por cierto, Kuroko-kun, esto puede ser difícil, pero necesito que me ayudes a controlarlo. No es una mala persona, tan solo demasiado impulsivo –**Comento ella mientras miraba al pequeño a mi lado.**

-Cierto… Se parece a Kagami en eso –**Mencionó Fukuda sorprendiéndome.**

-Eh?... ¡Yo no ando por ay golpeando a las personas –**Reclame molesto.**

-Bien que lo habrías hecho muchas veces de no ser por Kuroko -**Dijo Furihata mientras veía a todos asentir.**

-Como cuando jugamos contra Kirisaki y casi le pegas a uno de los jugadores en medio del partido –**Recordó Kawahara.**

-Eso se lo buscaron ellos –**Explique.**

-Aun si eso es verdad, no puedes recurrir a la violencia cada vez que te enojas –**Me reclamó Kuroko para, luego, mirar a la entrenadora **–Yo puedo encargarme de Hiroshi-kun, no hay problema.

-Bien, eso me tranquiliza –**Dijo mientras llegábamos a Seirin **–Ahora que recuerdo, hay alguien del segundo equipo que también se unirá a ustedes. Lo recuerdan ¿Verdad?...

**Al llegar al gimnasio pudimos verlo esperándonos, ciertamente no lo habíamos olvidado. La entrenadora formo el segundo equipo para que aquellos a quienes les gusta el básquet pudieran jugar y, aunque una de los motivos por el que ellos no entrenaban con nosotros era su bajo nivel físico, la razón principal era la falta de determinación. Habían muchos que querían jugar, pero eso no es lo mismo que querer ganar. Haku se sorprendió al escuchar eso y se subió a la azotea e hizo lo mismo que todos al entrar al club, para probar que haría lo que hiciera falta para hacerse más fuerte y ayudar al equipo a ganar. Sin embargo, permaneció en el segundo equipo para que se adaptara al entrenamiento. Se suponía que jugaría con nosotros en el Interhigh, pero la entrenadora le dio un entrenamiento especial después de ver como jugaba Konoha, pensó que él podía conseguir mucho más. No sé qué clase de entrenamiento realizo, pero puedo ver en sus ojos que se ha vuelto muy fuerte…**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Frustrante derrota

¿Quiénes son Haku y Hiroshi?

¿Qué hará Hinata con los novatos?

¿Sabremos qué ocurrió en las preliminares de la Winter cup?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	3. Frustrante derrota

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado "Seirin vs Konoha", asique se recomienda leerlo con anticipación.

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Revancha**

Frustrante derrota

**Finalmente podemos entrenar todos… La suspensión de Hiroshi fue levantada y Haku está en excelente forma. Cuando recién aparecieron, jamás pensé que podrían ser tan buenos jugadores.**

-Ellos han mejorado mucho ¿Verdad? –**Comento Kuroko desde mi espalda.**

-Es cierto, pero… ¡¿Por qué siempre le hablas a las personas desde lugares que te hacen difícil de ver?! –**Pregunte molesto.**

-Es un hábito… De todos modos, no creo que ese sea un problema para ti, Kagami-kun –**Mencionó haciendo referencia a que no me sorprendió su repentina aparición.**

-Eso es porque yo estoy acostumbrado, pero no es bueno que vayas por ahí haciendo eso con todo el mundo –**Le reclame mientras me sentaba a descanzar.**

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -**Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a los novatos.**

-Ahora que recuerdo, Haku no era tan rápido cuando llego ¿Sabes que clase de entrenamiento le hizo hacer la entrenadora? –**Pregunte interesado.**

-No estoy seguro… Por lo que sé, se basó en algo que aprendió de Konoha.

-Yo también escuche sobre eso, pero no logro entender a qué se refiere.

-Es por la especialización de los jugadores de Konoha –**Comento la entrenadora apareciendo frente a nosotros **–Sasuke y Naruto tienen experiencia en el baloncesto, asique no tendrían problemas para encontrar un estilo propio y desarrollarlo, pero los demás no habrían podido hacerlo en tan poco tiempo.

-Es por eso que utilizan los conocimientos sobre temas a los que están familiarizados -**Mencionó Kuroko.**

-Exacto… Hinata puso a Lee y Neji, quienes han practicado artes marciales, en la defensa y el capitán es Nara Shikamaru que, aunque no tiene grandes cualidades físicas, posee gran habilidad estratégica, lo que es un gran arma para un PG -**Explico la castaña.**

-¿Pero eso qué tiene que ver con Haku? -**Pregunte confundido.**

-¿Han escuchado hablar de un hombre llamado Zabuza? -**C****onsulto ella.**

-No -**Respondí rápidamente.**

-Creo haber oído sobre él en una competencia de atletismo que transmitieron por televisión -**Comento el peliceleste, provocando mi curiosidad.**

-¿Atletismo?

-Así es… Él es el padre de Haku. Aunque a Haku le gusta el basquetbol, ha practicado atletismo debido a su padre. Asique pensé que podría incorporar esos conocimientos al jugar -**Menciono la entrenadora.**

-Por eso me parecía mucho más rápido…

-Él será un gran apoyo para que nuestro poder ofensivo no disminuya -**Acotó la mujer.**

-Es por los miembros actuales ¿No? -**Cuestiono el capitán.**

-Sí… Fukuda y Kawahara son, principalmente, jugadores defensivos. Sin mencionar que Furihata, aun siendo un buen PG, utiliza un juego lento. Lo que es completamente opuesto a los juegos rápidos a los que estábamos acostumbrados con Izuki-kun. Incluso Hiroshi es de tipo defensivo, aunque es un alivio volver a tener un Pívot.

-Por cierto, La suspensión de Hiroshi debía terminar en un par de días -**Recordé** -¿Cómo pudo volver antes?**  
**

-Yo pedí que lo dejaran volver, ya que necesitaba que estuvieran todos para organizar bien los entrenamientos y juegos de práctica.

-Es un alivio… Me había pasado estos días aburrido. Mis padres tampoco me dejaban salir a jugar básquet a la plaza por lo de la suspensión -**Comento Hiroshi apareciendo a un lado de la entrenadora y agradeciéndole con la mirada que hablara con los profesores para que volviera.**

-Es lo que pasa cuando le pegas a tus compañeros de clase por decir que "el club ya no volvería a conseguir entrar en una competencia de nivel nacional", que "solo lo consiguieron por suerte" y que "los jugadores que valían la pena ya no están" -**Le recordó Haku mientras se secaba con una toalla.**

-Es culpa de ellos por decir estupideces -**Le recriminó siendo reprochado por Kuroko.**

-Si no quieres que digan eso, solo tenemos que entrenar y demostrarles que se equivocan ganando el Interhigh. El golpearlos no hará que cambien de opinión, Hiroshi-kun

-Sí, capitán… Lo siento, no lo volveré a hacer...

* * *

_No sé qué hacer… Día tras día los novatos que quieren entrar al club aumentan y no puedo controlarlos a todos. El principal problema es que la mayor parte de ellos solo lo hace porque el club ganó popularidad el año pasado al ganar el Interhigh…_

-Shikamaru ¿Podrías reunir a los titilares?

-Es una verdadera molestia, ya que deben estar todos dispersos. Aunque no puedo negarme porque es parte del trabajo del capitán… Vuelvo enseguida.

-Gracias… -_Intentare ir por parte… Primero debo asegurarme de que los chicos tengan en cuenta que estamos en una mala situación, pero no para hacerlos perder la confianza, sino que para que conozcan los motivos por los que perdimos y, así, no volver a cometer los mismos errores. Luego haré que me ayuden a decidir que novatos se unirán al club con una competencia._

-Hinata, ya estamos todos.

-Bien… Vamos a repasar los partidos de clasificatorias de la Winter Cup. Los equipos que participan son aquellos que obtienen el primer y segundo lugar de cada bloque. En nuestro bloque, fuimos nosotros y Senshinkan. Es una selección de largo plazo que comienza con el Interhigh. Aunque nosotros ganamos el primer partido en las clasificatorias, el segundo, contra Touo, lo perdimos… ¿Recuerdan por qué?

-Nos confiamos –_Declaró el Uchiha._

-Es cierto, Touo se había quedado sin muchos de sus miembros y no pensamos que los nuevos titulares fueran gran problema –_Menciono Shikamaru._

-Además, tienen a esa chica que parece espía –_Comento Kiba mientras jugaba con Akamaru._

-Exacto, y nosotros no fuimos los únicos en cometer el error de subestimar al oponente; Seirin tuvo el mismo problema. Por eso quiero que no olviden lo que paso. No importa que tan superiores parezca que somos en comparación a otro equipo, los partidos no se definen hasta el último segundo.

-Entonces ¿tienes alguna idea? –_Pregunto Naruto interesado, al percatarse que tengo un plan._

-Algo así, pero antes de eso, quiero que me ayuden con los postulantes al club.

-No me parece que ninguno sea bueno con el básquet, ni siquiera parecen tener verdadero interés –_Reclamo mi primo._

-Yo también pienso lo mismo, por eso necesito que me ayuden.

-¿Cómo? –_Pregunto Lee confundido._

-Quiero hacer una prueba de admisión al club. Ustedes solo deben asustarlos un poco.

-¿Asustarlos? –_Murmuró el Inuzuka confundido._

-Ya veo… Aunque no creo que nadie pase esa prueba –_Comento Shikamaru al comprender el verdadero objetivo de este examen._

-Es posible, pero si eso ocurre es mejor que no entren al club. Y si, por el contrario, alguien aprueba, sabremos que podemos contar con él.

-¡Esperen!... Todavía no entiendo que es lo que haremos con los novatos –_Reclamo Naruto molesto._

-Es una competencia, un uno a uno…

_Después de explicarles a todos lo que haríamos, fui a casa y entre al cuarto que fue de mi madre a organizar los entrenamientos. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que pude pensar, fue en la frustrante derrota que sufrimos ante Touo. No pudimos hacer nada para evitar perder y eso solo consiguió que nos llenáramos de impotencia. Pude ver el mismo sentimiento en los miembros de Seirin al perder contra Shutoku, pero la diferencia no fue tan notoria. Gracias a eso percibí cuan útil era la habilidad de Momoi y pensé que podríamos hacer algo parecido, asique hable con alguien para que nos ayude… Aunque sus métodos son diferentes a los de la manager de Touo, confío en él…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Quiero que sepan que actualizare en cuanto tenga el capítulo y plata para mi internet prepago.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Prueba de admisión

Comienza el Interhigh

¿En qué consistirá la prueba de admisión?

¿Alguien aprobará?

¿Quién ayudará a Hinata?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	4. Prueba de admisión

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado "Seirin vs Konoha".

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia y el personaje de Hiroshi son mi creación y están hechos sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Revancha**

Prueba de admisión

**No puedo seguirlo, Midorima se aleja cada vez más… Sobrepasé mi límite hace mucho, mis piernas se sienten más pesadas con cada paso que doy y el aro parece alejarse de mí mientras caigo en la desesperación…**

**Desperté agitado y frustrado… Tuve el mismo sueño cuando perdimos contra Shutoku y, desde entonces, se ha repetido tantas veces que ya he perdido la cuenta. En aquel partido agoté toda mi fuerza y, eventualmente, no pude continuar jugando. No fue una sorpresa, ya que tuve que hacer de pívot también. Es bueno saber que ahora que Hiroshi es parte de equipo, no me tendré que preocupar por los rebotes y podré atacar todo lo que quiera.**

-Bien chicos… -**Llamó la entrenadora y, una vez que todos nos reunimos, continuó **–Ya se dieron a conocer los detalles del Interhigh. Nuevamente, serán cuatro bloques en Tokio. Tal parece que los problemas vendrán en la liga del campeonato. Touo está en el bloque A, Shutoku en el B, nosotros estamos en el C y Konoha en el bloque D. Asique no nos encontraremos por ahora, pero no dejen que eso haga que se confíen.

-Lo daremos todo en cada partido –**Dijo nuestro pequeño capitán.**

-Así es –**Afirmó Furihata.**

-Es cierto, no podemos fallar ahora –**Comentó Fukuda.**

-En especial cuando hay tantas personas apoyándonos –**Mencionó Kawahara mientras miraba embobado a las chicas que venían a ver el entrenamiento.**

-Respecto a eso… ¿Desde cuándo tenemos admiradoras? –**Pregunte extrañado. Es cierto que después de ganar la Winter Cup el club se volvió popular y muchos nos animaban en los partidos, pero jamás hubieron chicas en las prácticas hasta ahora.**

-Creo que es a causa de los nuevos miembros –**Explicó Kuroko señalando a Hiroshi que estaba saludando y a Haku que dedicaba una sonrisa a sus fans.**

-Supongo que es por eso… -**Murmuré al recordar lo populares que son esos dos entre las mujeres.**

**Es un poco extraño que tengan eso en común, ya que ellos son muy diferentes. Hiroshi es alto y tiene un aura un tanto amenazante, sin mencionar que los genes que le transmitió su madre italiana lo hacen resaltar bastante. El cabello rubio y desordenado que se niega a cortar y unos llamativos ojos color esmeralda, hacen que capte la atención de las mujeres mayores. Aunque el temor a una mala reacción evita que le hablen. En el lado opuesto se encuentra Haku, quien se relaciona muy bien con el sexo opuesto. La primera vez que lo vimos, la mayoría de nosotros pensamos que era una chica, ya que sus facciones son muy finas, es de baja estatura y tiene una larga cabellera negra perfectamente cuidada.**

-Kagami-kun… El entrenamiento ya comenzó –**Dijo el peliceleste sacándome de mis pensamientos.**

-Ah?... Lo siento, ahora voy –**No es momento de distraerse, debo volverme más fuerte…**

* * *

-Entonces… ¿No jugaremos contra la "Generación de los milagros" ni contra Seirin hasta la liga? –_Pregunto Naruto decepcionado al escuchar sobre los bloques del Interhigh._

-Así es… -_Respondí mientras revisaba quienes serían nuestros oponentes en la plantilla _–Los primeros equipos a los que nos enfrentaremos no son demasiado conocidos, pero eso no significa que no podamos perder. De hecho, la preparatoria Seiso tiene grandes jugadores en primer año. Los enfrentaremos en la segunda ronda y no será un partido fácil. Asique, Naruto, necesitas animarte o perderemos.

-Lo sé, es que los partidos contra los Ex miembros de Teiko y Kagami son diferentes a cualquier otro –_Dijo el Uzumaki mientras se secaba el sudor que había provocado el arduo entrenamiento._

-Aun así, no bajes la guardia... Tampoco los demás –_Dije llevando mi mirada hacia el resto del equipo._

-Lo tendremos en cuenta –_Mencionó el capitán mientras los demás asentían._

-Pero, Hinata ¿Cómo supiste sobre los novatos de Seiso si tu misma dijiste que no es una preparatoria que destaque en basquetbol? –_Preguntó mi primo interesado._

-Ahora que recuerdo, dijiste algo sobre una idea para saber qué tan fuertes y preparados están nuestros oponentes –_Pensó Kiba dándole un hueso a Akamaru._

-Sí, pero no sabía si él estaría de acuerdo. Por eso no se los dije en ese momento –_Les explique calmadamente._

-¿Él?, ¿Quién? –_Cuestionó Lee confundido._

-Aburame Shino; esta en nuestra clase. Pensé que no estaría interesado, pero accedió a ayudar fácilmente.

-¿Shino? ¿El de los insectos? –_Preguntó Naruto intentando recordar _–Es un tipo muy extraño, no es fácil hablar con él.

-Jajajaja… Asique de eso se trata –_Rió el Inuzuka, ya que él es un gran amigo del Aburame _–Seguro no hay nadie mejor que Shino para el trabajo, buena idea Hina-chan.

-Ustedes tres son amigos ¿Verdad? –_Interrogó el Uchiha, quien había estado revisando la plantilla con los partidos cuidadosamente._

-Sí… Nuestras madres eran amigas, siempre se juntaban.

-Aunque nunca en nuestra casa... –_Reclamó Shino entrando a la cancha._

-¿Cómo se iban a juntar ahí, si está lleno de insectos? Parece que la casa fuera de ellos –_Contraatacó Kiba siendo apoyado por el ladrido de su peludo amigo._

-¿Ya terminaste el informe? –_Le pregunte al Aburame intentando volver al asunto principal._

-Sí… Seiso no se ha destacado en basquetbol, pero tienen un buen capitán de tercer año, es muy bueno defendiendo y los dos novatos no han jugado en torneos, pero acostumbran jugar Streetball. Tal parece que el Point Guard del equipo los convenció de unirse al club. Sin embargo, no son una amenaza si consideramos el nivel de nuestro equipo.

-Ya veo, gracias Shino… Si encuentras algún otro oponente que pueda causar problemas, por favor avísame de inmediato.

-Entendido –_Dijo mientras un rayo de luz se reflejaba en sus lentes._

-Bien, ahora prepárense todos. Los novatos deben estar por llegar –_Ordené siendo seguida por una rápida respuesta._

-¡Sí! –_Contestaron al unísono._

_Mientras esperábamos a que los chicos de primer año llegaran para dar la prueba de admisión todos comenzaron a hablar con Shino, intentando averiguar cómo consiguió obtener tanta información, aunque es algo difícil de explicar incluso para él. Kiba puede entenderlo porque es algo similar a lo que pasa con él y los animales; especialmente los perros. La familia Aburame está compuesta por muchos científicos, todos tienen diferentes especialidades, pero hay algo en lo que coinciden, esos son los insectos. Investigan las cualidades que poseen para crear productos y curar enfermedades. Al crecer en ese ambiente, Shino se acostumbró a estar rodeado por insectos y hacer experimentos. Aunque lo que el intentaba era comunicarse con ellos y, gracias a eso y a su personalidad; es perfecto para ser nuestro espía._

-Hinata, ya llegaron los novatos –_Informó Shikamaru regresándome al presente._

-Ya es la hora, comencemos –_Mencione caminando hacia los aspirantes al club –_Bien… Para los que no me conocen; mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata, estoy en la clase B del segundo año al igual que el resto del club y soy la entrenadora del club de baloncesto. Ahora vamos a dar inició a la prueba de admisión… Jugaran un uno a uno con alguno de los titulares –_Explique señalando a los chicos que estaban jugando u –_Cada uno tendrá 10 opciones, pueden utilizarlas defendiendo o atacando. El único objetivo es que anoten o detengan a su oponente una sola vez y habrán ganado –_Dije con una sonrisa, intentando restarle dificultad al examen. Sin embargo, para cuando el juego de muestra de los miembros oficiales del club terminó, no había nadie interesado en tomar la prueba. Se retiraron uno tras otro en medio de escusas y diciendo que de cualquier forma no tenía caso, ya que no conseguirían ganar._

_Justo cuando la esperanza que tenía de que hubiera alguien nuevo en el equipo se comenzara a desvanecer, alguien me habló…_

-Entonces… ¿Solo tengo que detenerlo una vez y habré ganado?

-Ehhh? –_Murmuré confundida al ver a Chouji allí _–Sí, pero no sabía que tuvieras interés en el club.

-Al ver a Shikamaru tan metido, pensé que sería divertido. Además mi madre quiere que haga más ejercicio físico.

-En ese caso, espero que te vaya bien –_Mencione llamando al equipo -_¿Estarás solo en defensa? –_Pregunte._

-Sí, es mi especialidad –_Dijo con orgullo._

-¿Contra quién jugaras? –_Interrogué ante las ansiosas miradas de Naruto y Sasuke, quienes de seguro querían que los eligieran para aprovechar de jugar._

-Hummm… Kiba –_Pronuncio después de una larga meditación._

-¡Eso es! ¡Yo jugare y no creas que será fácil, Chouji! –_Declaró burlándose de los dos que querían jugar._

_El Akimichi resultó ser bueno defendiendo, aunque era un tanto lento y debía aumentar su resistencia._

-Eso fue más difícil de lo que esperaba –_Comento Chouji al no haber conseguido detener al Inuzuka ni una vez._

-No te preocupes, seguro podrás hacerlo con un poco de entrenamiento –_Mencione alegremente ante su mirada dudosa._

-¿Qué entrenamiento? –_Pregunto confundido._

-El del club, claro está –_Respondió el capitán despreocupadamente._

-Pero acabo de perder…

-¿Qué hay con eso? –_Menciono el Uchiha._

–Lo importantes es que jugaste –_Recalcó Neji._

-¿A qué se refieren? Esta era la prueba de admisión ¿No? –_Cuestiono sin entender._

-Así es, pero yo jamás dije que si perdían el uno a uno no podrían entrar, Solo quería saber si lo intentarían aún después de verlos jugar –_Mencione entusiasmada con el hecho de tener otro miembro._

-Entonces yo… ¿Pase? –_Volvió a preguntar sin poder creerlo._

-Exacto… Chouji has aprobado el examen... –_Dije siendo seguida por el resto del equipo…_

-¡Bienvenido al club de basquetbol!…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Continuará… Actualizare en cuanto tenga el capítulo y plata para mi internet prepago.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Confianza

¿Cómo avanzara el entrenamiento?

Rumores se extienden en la preparatoria Konoha

¿Cuál es el objeto de estos rumores?

¿Problemas entre Kagami y Hinata?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


	5. Confianza

Advertencia: Esta es una secuela de un fic llamado "Seirin vs Konoha", asique se recomienda leerlo con anticipación.

_Cursiva: Narra Hinata._

**Negrita: Narra Kagami.**

Disclaimer: Naruto, Kuroko no basuke y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto y Fujimaki Tadatoshi respectivamente. Por otro lado la historia es mi creación y está hecha sin fines de lucro con el único objetivo de entretener a los lectores.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

**Revancha**

Confianza

**La tarde transcurría con un refrescante y agotador entrenamiento en el agua. El par de novatos comenzaban a acostumbrarse, poco a poco, a las prácticas. Aunque tienen la suerte de no haber conocido al padre de la entrenadora… Aún…**

**El día de ayer tuvimos nuestro primer partido en las clasificatorias del Interhigh. No fue un encuentro difícil, pero sirvió para que nos acostumbremos a jugar con estos miembros, ya que Furihata, Kawahara y Fukuda siguen sin acostumbrarse a jugar en partidos oficiales. Por supuesto que el par de primer año no jugaron, porque no queremos dar más información de la necesaria. Hiroshi jugara eventualmente, pero Haku es nuestra arma secreta. Asique es probable que no juegue hasta la liga.**

-Bien… Eso es todo por hoy. Recuerden hacer estiramientos, 20 abdominales, 30 sentadillas y un trote de media hora. Los fines de semana no los libera del entrenamiento –**Comento con firmeza la castaña haciendo, sin saberlo, que recordara algo en lo que estuve evitando pensar durante todo el día.**

-¿Ocurre algo, Kagami-kun? –**Pregunto Kuroko preocupado al ver mi creciente nerviosismo.**

-Eh?... ¡Ah! ¡Sí, estoy bien! No te preocupes –**Mencione mientras me secaba con la toalla y me dirigía rápidamente al camarín. Me vestí y ordene mis cosas, estaba dispuesto a irme, pero el capitán seguía mirándome fijamente esperando una explicación.**

-¡Te lo diré! ¡Ya deja de mirarme así! –**Grite molesto por esa fría y monótona mirada.**

-Estoy esperando –**Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar al Maji Burger, probablemente, en busca de su adorado batido de vainilla.**

-Pues… Este domingo yo… Ehm… Hinata me invitó a cenar a su casa –**Explique entrecortadamente después de hacer mi acostumbrado pedido de 15 hamburguesas dobles.**

-¿Y cuál es el problema? –**Cuestionó sin comprender mi estado **–No es la primera vez que vas a su casa.

-No, pero… Las veces que he ido solo ha estado ella y su hermana menor, Hanabi. Esta vez es diferente.

-¿Diferente? ¿Por qué? –**Interrogo el peliceleste dándole un sorbo a su batido.**

-Él va a estar…

-¿Él?

-Su… Su padre.

-…

-…

-Entiendo… -**Murmuro mientras suspiraba **–Tienes miedo de no agradarle ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

-Te estás preocupando antes de tiempo. Solo tienes que mostrarle que quieres a su hija y que la cuidaras.

-Eso espero…

* * *

"Los que dieron la prueba fueron más de 30 y aun así, ninguno paso"

"¿Eso es posible?"

"Nadie aprobó"

"Solo uno paso"

"Es de la misma clase que el resto"

"Es el mejor amigo del capitán"

"Seguro que no tenían pensado dejar que alguien aprobara desde el principio"

"¿Quién fue el idiota que hizo que una chica hiciera de entrenadora?"

"Es obvio que no sabe nada"

_Estoy agotada… durante toda la semana se han esparcido rumores en la escuela a causa de la prueba de admisión. No es que me preocupen ese tipo de cosas, pero es incómodo y desgastante ver como todos nos evitan mientras murmuran cosas sobre el club. Solo espero que no afecte el desempeño de los jugadores, ya que este lunes tendremos el partido contra Seiso…_

-One-chan… Parece que no hay muchas cosas para la cena ¿Está bien si preparo arroz y huevos?

-Sí, Hanabi. De cualquier forma, es solo para nosotras dos –_Dije saliendo de la que fue la oficina de mi madre._

-Pero mañana vendrá Kagami ¿No? –_Cuestionó esperando mi respuesta._

-Así es… -_Contesté pensando en que prepararía _–Será mejor que vaya de compras –_Comente despidiéndome de mi hermana y dirigiéndome a la tienda._

_Mi padre sigue sin estar a gusto con el hecho de que tenga un novio. Espero que todo salga bien mañana…_

_El día comenzó tan ajetreado como de costumbre… Era domingo, pero aun así debía despertar temprano. Tenía mucho que hacer, mi padre llegaría a la cena después de salir del trabajo, a las 8:30 debería estar aquí. Asique Taiga llegaría antes, a las 8:00 más o menos. Hanabi y yo prepararíamos todo. Por lo que tendría que aprovechar el tiempo que tengo antes para revisar todo lo del partido de mañana. Lleve mi comida a la oficina; desayune y almorcé allí mientras veía los videos de los partidos de Seiso y leía la información que Shino me entrego. Cuando termine y mire el reloj, eran las 6:53 PM…_

-¡Hanabi…! –_Grite mientras bajaba las escaleras corriendo._

-Cálmate, solo tienes que encargarte de preparar la comida. Yo ya arregle la mesa y me vestí –_Mencionó tranquilamente mientras caminaba hacia la puerta _–Voy a salir un rato, volveré a las ocho. Esfuérzate…

-Eh?... ¡AHHH! ¡La comida! –_Recordé comenzando a buscar los ingredientes en la cocina._

_Mientras la cena se cocía, me vestí rápidamente con un pantalón negro, una blusa blanca con encajes verdes, unas sandalias del mismo color y me trence el cabello hacia el costado derecho. Finalmente, a las siete con cincuenta y cuatro minutos estaba completamente lista, solo faltaba servir la comida. Dos minutos después, Hanabi volvió y luego de otros seis minutos, se sintió que alguien tocaba la puerta…_

-Ho-Hola Hinata… -_Dijo Taiga tartamudeando. No era común verlo así de nervioso, incluso se vistió mucho más "formal" de lo que acostumbraba. Por lo general, usa ropa deportiva, buzos y poleras muy simples. Sin embargo, esta vez lleva una camisa celeste de manga corta, una chaqueta negra y un pantalón de tela azul marino _-¿Qué pasa? –_Pregunto al ver mi sorpresa a causa de su vestimenta._

-No es nada –_Conteste intentando evitar reír _–Adelante, mi padre debe estar por llegar.

-¿No está aquí todavía? –_Pregunto inquieto._

-No, está en la empresa –_Explique viendo como respiraba aliviado y se sentaba _–No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-Sí, sí, sí… Kuroko también dijo eso, pero yo no estoy tan seguro.

_Cuando el sonido de la puerta siendo abierta nos advirtió que Hyuuga Hiashi había llegado, Taiga se levantó automáticamente y en cuanto mi padre lo vio, le lanzo una mirada asesina muy similar a la que Neji acostumbraba utilizar cada vez que se encontraba con el pelirrojo. Serví la cena y comimos en silencio hasta que Hanabi comenzó una conversación muy natural con Papa. Cuando la tensión del ambiente comenzó a disminuir, yo me incluí en la plática e intente que Taiga también lo hiciera. No era fácil, ya que estaba muy nervioso, asique comencé a hablar sobre los balones "H" llamando la atención del número 10 se Seirin…_

-Esos balones son increíbles, nos ayudaron mucho con el entrenamiento - _Comento el pelirrojo._

-Ese es el objetivo. Aunque debo decir que fue una sorpresa para mí, que chicos de preparatoria pudieran utilizarlos -_Menciono el hombre mientras tomaba una probada de sake._

_Al momento en el que ellos comenzaron a hablar sobre los temas que más les atraen, la conversación fluyo más fácilmente. Inesperadamente, justo cuando pensé que ellos se llevarían bien y que todo saldría perfectamente, los rumores se volvieron el tema de discusión…_

-Escuche que hubieron muchos postulantes al club, pero solo uno aprobó. Hinata, el número de jugadores es importante -_Acotó mi padre._

-Lo sé, pero ninguno de ellos estaban realmente interesados en el baloncesto, solo querían destacar.

-Aun así, tienes que pensar que los mejores equipos tienen muchos miembros. Si juegan contra ellos en un alargue tendrían la desventaja ¿No, Kagami?

-¿Eh?, Pues… Eso es cierto, cuando jugábamos contra la generación de los milagros antes, también teníamos problemas a causa de eso. Ahora es diferente, ya que hay un segundo equipo -_Recordó Taiga ante la interrogante de Papa_

-Sí, pero no es lo mismo. Nuestro equ… -_Fui interrumpida al intentar explicar lo que hice.__  
_

-Hija, estamos diciendo esto para evitar que tengas problemas después.

-Lo entiendo, pero ustedes no tienen suficiente información para hablar sobre eso. Tengo razones por las que hice esa prueba.

-¿Razones que el dueño y gerente de una empresa de artículos deportivos y tu propio novio no han considerado? -_Pregunto con ironía y evidente molestia._

-Papa, es algo relacionado con la administración de la preparatoria Konoha. Tú no tienes como saber sobre ello, mucho menos Taiga. Hace tiempo nosotros decidimos no hablar sobre los clubes. Después de todo, somos rivales.

-Esas razones no compensan la desventaja numérica.

-No lo hacen. Sin embargo, no son los números los que ganan los partidos.

-Pero ayudan…

-¡No necesito esa ayuda! –_Reclame golpeando la mesa y marchándome a la habitación. No puedo creer que ellos tengan tan poca confianza en mí. Sé que tener más integrantes ayudaría, pero no puedo nada en contra de lo que dijo la directora…_

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0

Continuará… Actualizare en cuanto tenga el capítulo y plata para mi internet prepago.

Cualquier opinión, critica o sugerencia déjenla en los comentarios. Se acepta todo; felicitaciones, criticas (constructivas y destructivas), tomates, camotes, pasteles, bombones, papas fritas y… ¿De qué estaba hablando?... Bueno, lo importante es saber que alguien se dio el tiempo de leer y comentar, porque eso me hace muuuuuuuuuy Feliz.

Próximamente, solo en esta página… Malentendidos

¿Qué ocurrirá entre Kagami y Hinata?

¿La liga del campeonato se acerca?

¿Las cosas empeoran antes de mejorar?

Las respuestas a estas y otras preguntas en el próximo capítulo.

Nos leemos, Dalia.


End file.
